dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Visiting A.W. - CALL 1
Visiting A.W. - CALL 1 '(A.W.（アレン・ウォーカー) をたずねて・CALL1, A.W. (Aren Wōkā) wo Tazunete・CALL1)'' 'is the two hundred and twenty fourth chapter of the D.Gray-man Manga series written and illustrated by Katsura Hoshino. It was released on January, 20 2017 In Japan. Summary Wisely Kamelot is conforting the Earl by telling him they're going back home as they are being absorbed by the Noah's Ark. As Tyki Mikk watches them , Wisely thinks to himself after seing how Nea has turned the earl into tears that he must not allow a new meeting of these two. Ever. Not far from here, Nea gets back from the clash with Feedler that projected him on the ground. He rushes in the direction of the Noah and yells Mana's name. Seing him on a roof near them, Tyki and Wisely harshly look at him before Nea announces his goodbye to the lord. He will come back and visit him again, this time to kill him. Before the earl and Wisely completely disappear in the ark, Tyki steps in and takes a cigarette. He throws a ferocious glance to the fourteenth who appears surprised to see him. Characters Chapter Notes * It is known that Tyki and Nea (in his previous body) have a very similar face. This may be why Nea is so surprised to see Tyki's face. * When the caption a couple pages later says “the key rests in the hands of these two,” it appears to be referring to Nea and Tyki, which is interesting. What key, to what lock? Joe-sensei referred to Nea/Allen as holding the “keys to everything” just recently as well. It's interesting to see where this goes. StarBuds’ DGM 224: Translator’s Notes * Given that and that unconnected thought bubbles belong by convention to characters not present in the caption (here they are in Tyki's caption) and that all this happened because of his carelessness (chatting with Road instead of watching the earl) it is assumed these are Wisely's thouths at the beginning, not Tyki's. Translation notes * Why is the chapter called "visiting A.W." and not "Searching for A.W. like the previous ones? The verb たずねて ''tazunete (the one that’s been alternately translated as “searching” and ”calling on”) has been written in every chapter title so far in kana ''(specifically hiragana), not kanji. This is unusual for Hoshino, who generally uses kanji wherever one normally would and who would definitely have normally used one here. “Calling on” is a translation from a fairly common kanji (訪ねて) meaning “to pay a visit to”, and that’s the one I chose because it’s what’s most likely to come to mind first for anyone reading it untranslated. “Searching” is a translation from a much rarer one (尋ねて) that can mean “enquire after” or “search for”. Earlier on in the arc, “searching for” made more contextual sense, but this chapter’s title is “CALL 1”, so… we’re opting to stick with “calling on” (synonym of "visiting", at least for now. * On the first page: the caption says ネアとマナ。。。因縁が交錯する！ (''Nea to Mana… innen ga kousaku suru!). “Innen” means “fate/destiny,” but also “connection/bond,” while “kousaku” can mean any one of “mixture/blending/complication/crossing/intersecting/interlacing.” StarBuds’ DGM 224: Translator’s Notes Trivia * With 7 pages, this is the shortest chapter of D.Gray-Man. * The Chapter was accompagnied with samples of the D.Gray-man Official Fan Book - Gray Log (Gray's Memory). References Navigation Category:Chapters